ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexador (Deino Continuity)
Dexador is a flying monster that appears in Ultraman Deino. History Dexador was one of the monsters that competed in the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll has given to a young boy who had a fear of flying by a mysterious person. Trapped in a strange neutral ground between overcoming and succumbing to his fear, the boy SparkLived into Dexador under the person's influence and flew across the coast, whipping up hurricanes and water spouts with his supersonic speeds. As the coastal towns started to flood, Ultraman Deino was called forth in his Keraunós form and took to the skies. Unfortunately, Dexador was too fast for him to keep up, and his hurricane winds kept blowing the Ultra off-course. Infuriated by this, Deino switched to his Chortos form and tried grabbing Dexador from the air with his Thorn Whip, but the strong winds prevented him from balancing and concentrating. The frustrated duo soon began to run out of energy, which Dexador choose as his moment to attack, blasting them with his energy beams before striking the Ultra with its shockwaves, reverting Deino back to Brayden. Dexador then vanished into the clouds and headed out to sea. Frustrated with his inability to keep up with the flying demon, Brayden would receive help from an unlikely source: Ultraman Card, who had been transformed into a Spark Doll but retained his sentience and lost the Cardcalibur. Unable to assist himself, he decided to help Brayden and Deino master the art of Ultra Psychokinesis in order to stop the fast-flying monster. Dexador, meanwhile, would ravage ships off the coast for the next three hours before eventually returning to land. As his powerful winds whipped up once more, a Gastonia whose card had been activated during Dexador's earlier rampage tore through the streets, irritated by the hurricane. It was swiftly defeated by Tank using Dino Swing, and its cards were carried away on the winds to Brayden. Noting how Tank and Gastonia were barely affected by Dexador's winds, Card suggested using the cards in Deino's next battle. Brayden called forth Deino's strength once more, using the Gastonia card to become Deino Chóma. The new form's heavier weight kept him grounded as he used what Card had taught him and concentrated. When Dexador swooped down to attack, Deino and Card managed to trap it in their Ultra Psychokinesis. With the bird immobilised, Ace disoriented him with Tornado Toss and allowed Terry and Spiny to disable his wings with Flare Sword and Water Sword. The grounded bird was no match for the stronger Deino, even pile-driving the monster into the ground before reverting it back to a Spark Doll with the Crystal Crusher. The possessed boy retained no memories of the incident, but had lost his fear of flying in the process. Dexador's Spark Doll was taken by Ultraman Card, who in turn was discovered and taken by the D-Team. Powers and Abilities *'Supersonic Flight': Dexador is notorious for its extreme flight speeds, with its shape even being warped from being in the constant state of motion. *'Energy Beam': Dexador is armed with a fast and powerful energy beam that is as fast as himself. Trivia *Dexador's role is partially based on that of Gue-Basser's from Ultraman R/B. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju